That Sinking Feeling
by suzie2b
Summary: The Rat Patrol is tasked with helping a company that is being harassed by the Germans.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **That Sinking Feeling**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It started when an earthquake hit just off the coast of Morocco. The Rat Patrol was in the hills more than 400 kilometers away when they felt a tremor that sent small cascades of loose rock, dirt, and gravel sliding down around where they were stopped.**

 **Tully looked around. "Wow, did you feel that?"**

 **Moffitt looked up from the map that was spread on the hood of the jeep. "Somebody's had a good shaking."**

 **Troy pointed to the top of the hill above them and said, "Tully, go check on Hitch. I don't see him up there anymore."**

 **The private grabbed his machine gun. "Right, sarge." Tully moved quickly and easily up the rocky slope to where Hitch had been standing watch. When he got to the top, he didn't see his friend anywhere at first. Then he looked down. At the bottom of the slope on the other side sat Hitch. Tully hurried down, slipping and sliding in the loosened dirt and rocks as he went. "You okay, Hitch?"**

 **He nodded and looked up as Tully got to his side. "The ground just went out from under me. There was nothing solid enough to grab so I could stop myself."**

 **Tully knelt, noticing Hitch's torn pants leg and bloodied knee. "Looks like you banged yourself up some."**

 **Hitch picked a few bits of gravel out of his scraped elbow. "Yeah. Don't think it's anything serious though."**

 **Tully stood and reached a hand down to help Hitch up. When the private was on his feet, Tully said, "Put a little weight on that leg."**

 **Hitch kept one hand on Tully's arm as he carefully leaned on his injured left leg. Then he nodded and said, "It's okay."**

" **Let's get back and get you cleaned up." Tully looked up the slope he come down, then said, "We'll go around this way instead of up and over."**

 **Troy looked at his watch, then up at the hill. "Where the heck are those two?"**

 **Moffitt spotted them coming around the hill. "Here they come."**

 **Noticing Hitch's bloodied knee and slight limp, Troy said, "Better get a med kit." He watched his two men walk towards the jeeps. "What happened?"**

 **Hitch sighed as he sat in the passenger seat of the jeep. "That tremor shook the ground out from under me and I slid to the bottom of the hill."**

 **Moffitt knelt down in front of him and cut the material away above Hitch's knee. "There's some gravel in it … but it doesn't look too bad."**

 **Tully got two canteens out of the jeep. He handed one to Hitch to drink and the other to Moffitt so the wound could be flushed. "He scraped up his elbow too."**

" **I'll start on his knee. Why don't you work on the elbow?"**

 **A half hour later Hitch was cleaned up and bandaged. Troy insisted on driving, so the private reluctantly stayed where he was.**

 **Their planned stop for the night was at an oasis. They quickly set up camp as the sun went down. Moffitt took first watch while Tully took his turn at cooking.**

 **The radio in one of the jeeps came to life and Troy went to answer it. When he returned he said, "Captain Miller wants to talk to us. We should be at his camp by 10am tomorrow."**

 **#################**

 **Tully awoke in the morning to the smell of coffee and powdered eggs. He rolled to his knees and stretched. "Mornin'."**

 **Hitch sat on his bedroll wrapping his knee in a clean bandage. He smiled and said, "Good morning yourself."**

 **Moffitt smiled as he stirred the cooking eggs. "Sleep well?"**

 **Tully gave the sergeant a sarcastic smile as he got to his feet. "Great. I love sleeping on the ground and waking up with sand everywhere."**

 **Troy grinned as he sipped his coffee. "When we get to Captain Miller's camp we'll be able to at least shower."**

 **Tully scratched at his head, feeling the gritty sand in his hair. "I can hardly wait." He started for the oasis' spring-fed pond to splash water on his face, but stopped when he caught sight of the jeeps. They were parked side-by-side and several yards apart. Something didn't look right. Tully frowned as he tried to see what was wrong and walked towards the vehicles. He stopped about five feet from one jeep when he realized the problem. It had sunk half way up its tires. "What the…" Tully tried to take a step, but his foot wouldn't move. He looked down and discovered he'd sunk to his ankles. He called out, "A little help here!"**

 **Hitch got to his feet. "Tully, what're you doing?"**

" **Umm … I think it's called 'sinking'!"**

 **Moffitt took the food off the heat as Troy stood up and said, "Hitch, get the other jeep out of there!"**

 **Moffitt quickly said, "Be careful where you step. We don't know how big an area is affected."**

 **The sinking jeep's tires were nearly covered and Tully was up to his knees in the muck as he tried to move for solid ground.**

 **Moffitt called to Tully, "Stop moving around! You'll only sink faster."**

 **Hitch moved around and got to the other jeep from the passenger side. He crawled through to the driver's seat and started it up. As he hit the gas, the tires spun as it too was just starting to sink. The next time, Hitch eased his foot onto the gas pedal. The tires slipped again, but then the jeep started to move forward.**

 **Troy instructed, "Pull it around here and get the rope."**

 **Tully was waist deep when the rope landed across his shoulder. He held it tightly in his left hand and fought to move himself forward.**

 **Moffitt called, "What are you doing? We need to get you out of there!"**

 **Tully concentrated on moving his feet as he said, "We gotta get the jeep too!"**

 **Because of his movements, by the time he finally got to the jeep he was up to his chest and Tully wondered if there was a bottom down there somewhere. With a lot of effort he managed to haul himself out of the mud that seemed to be trying to suck him down and into the back of the jeep. After taking a second to catch his breath, Tully tied the rope to the 50's gun mount. Then he climbed in behind the wheel. "Okay, get us out of here!"**

 **Troy had tied his end of the rope to the bumper of Hitch's jeep. The private moved forward slowly to take up the slack, then gradually increased his speed until he could feel the other jeep begin to move.**

 **Tully fought to keep the wheels straight as the jeep crept out of the quicksand. When the jeep was finally back on solid ground, Tully let out a sigh and let his arms fall to his sides.**

 **Troy and Moffitt hurried over to the private as Troy asked, "Are you all right?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yeah … just a little tired." He got out of the jeep and stood there in his muddied uniform. He shook muck off his hands as he looked at the jeep and said, "What a mess."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Go wash up while I reheat breakfast."**

" **I'll have to check her over before we leave."**

 **Troy said, "You and Hitch can do it after you both eat."**

 **After a quick meal, the two privates went to work. While they were bent over with their hands in the engine compartment, Hitch said, "It doesn't look too bad."**

 **Tully was checking the fuel line as he said, "Yeah, she didn't sink as far as I thought."**

" **What I don't understand is what happened. We would've noticed that quicksand when we parked."**

 **Moffitt heard the comment as he packed what he'd used for breakfast in the jeep. "It's called liquefaction."**

 **Tully straightened up and looked at the sergeant. "Liquid what?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Liquefaction. Yesterday's tremor was enough to increase the pressure under the oasis. It probably forced the spring water up and overnight liquefied the sand to a point where it could no longer hold any weight. Thus making quicksand."**

 **Hitch and Tully looked at each other with grins as Hitch said, "Is there anything he doesn't know?"**

 **Tully asked, "Would it have sucked me under?"**

 **Moffitt said, "It may have felt like it was sucking you down, but there isn't any real suction in quicksand. It's just that the more you move or struggle in it the faster you sink. If you relax, you'll float because your body is less dense."**

 **#################**

 **They arrived at the camp at noon. When they reported to the Captain Miller, he said, "I expected you earlier, sergeant."**

 **Troy said, "Sorry, sir. We had an unforeseen complication."**

 **Miller chose not to question the answer. "There's a company of Germans out there harassing my patrols. We knock them down, but they keep coming back. We've looked for their camp without luck. I heard you and your men were in the area and thought you might be able to give us a hand."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "We'll see what we can do, captain."**

 **Moffitt asked, "When does your next patrol go out, sir?"**

 **Captain Miller got up from his desk and walked the sergeants to the door of the tent. "Lieutenant Jones is taking a five vehicle patrol out at 1530 hours." They stepped outside and the captain saw the two privates standing with the jeeps. Hitch with half a pant leg missing with a bandaged knee and elbow, and Tully covered from the chest down in caked, dried mud. Miller smiled and said, "Unforeseen complication, huh?"**

 **Troy looked at his forlorn looking men and chuckled quietly. "I guess I'd better make sure they get cleaned up before we go on patrol."**

" **There should be clean uniforms in supply. You can get what you need for showers too."**

" **Thank you, sir."**

 **Showers and clean clothes did wonders for all four of them. Tully went with Hitch to medical so a doctor could check his wounds, then they met Troy and Moffitt in the mess tent.**

 **After a quick lunch, Hitch and Tully went to gas up the jeeps while Troy and Moffitt went to check-in with the commander of the patrol they were going out with.**

 **Lieutenant Jones said, "Glad you and your men are able to join us, sergeant. We've done everything we can, and have done our share of damage, but those German patrols just deep coming back. We're tired of losing men and equipment to them."**

 **Moffitt said, "We, too, have found them to be rather persistent, lieutenant."**

" **Hopefully, you'll have better luck finding their camp then we have."**

 **Troy nodded. "We'll see what we can do to help you out, sir."**

 **#################**

 **The patrol drove their designated route through the desert. After about three hours, they were headed back without having contact with any German patrols.**

 **Hitch said, "Maybe they got wind that we're here and decided to lay low."**

 **Troy grinned from the passenger seat of the jeep. "If only it was that easy."**

 **However, it was at that moment when Lieutenant Jones announced over the radio that the Germans were coming at them from the east.**

 **Troy and Moffitt manned the 50s as Hitch and Tully sped off to let the Germans know they weren't wanted.**

 **After running the patrol off and returning to camp, Lieutenant Jones and Sergeants Troy and Moffitt reported to Captain Miller.**

 **Jones said, "Thanks to Troy and his men we were able get back unscathed this time, captain."**

 **Miller asked, "No luck finding the German encampment though."**

" **No, sir, not this time."**

 **Troy said, "I'd like to take my men out alone tomorrow, sir. We'll be able to move faster and might have better luck that way."**

 **The captain agreed, "Good idea. And it'll give my men a day off from being shot at."**

 **Moffitt asked, "It would help if you could show us on a map where your patrols have been when you've met with the Germans."**

 **Lieutenant Jones nodded. "I can take care of that."**

 **Troy asked, "Do the German patrols always come from the same direction?"**

" **No, but they do come most often from the north."**

 **Moffitt said, "Interesting. We were out that way before coming here and didn't see any signs of them."**

 **Jones said, "We've been out as far as the oasis more than once with the same results."**

 **Troy questioned, "And they've never attacked you here?"**

 **Captain Miller replied, "No, they've never come in that close."**

 **After checking the maps over and deciding on a course of action for the next day, they said their good nights and separated.**

 **#################**

 **The next morning Troy and Moffitt met Tully in the motor pool. Troy looked around and asked, "Where's Hitch?"**

 **Tully dropped the hood of the jeep and began to latch it. "The doc wanted to see him this morning to have the bandages changed and get another dose of penicillin."**

" **Are the jeeps ready?"**

" **All set. What's our route?"**

 **Moffitt took the map Lieutenant Jones had given them. He spread it on the jeep's hood as Hitch arrived. "Everything all right?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Still sore, but the doctor's satisfied that no infection has set in."**

 **Troy smiled slightly as he said, "Good. Now, you're just in time to go over our plans for the day."**

 **They headed out in the direction of the oasis, and just before getting there a German patrol showed up to cut them off. The jeeps ran circles around the halftracks, destroying one in the process.**

 **Tully got an idea and broke off, knowing Hitch would follow. Moffitt leaned down so his driver could hear him ask, "What are you doing?"**

 **Tully didn't even glance at the sergeant as he yelled, "Do you trust me?"**

" **With my life!"**

 **Hitch pulled up beside the other jeep and Troy hollered, "What's wrong?"**

 **Moffitt answered, "Tully has an idea!"**

 **They could've easily out distanced the halftracks, but that wasn't the plan. The two drivers looked at each other and Hitch gave Tully a knowing nod.**

 **The oasis had been in sight when the German patrol had appeared. Tully was now driving straight for it. "Hey, sarge!" When Moffitt leaned down, Tully said, "Signal Hitch to stay far left of us!"**

 **Realizing what Tully had in mind, Moffitt got Hitch's attention and waved at him to stay to the left. Hitch nodded and backed off to go around to the other side of Tully.**

 **Tully slowed slightly, letting the halftracks get a bit closer, then at the last possible moment he yelled to Moffitt, "Hang on!" Then floored the gas pedal.**

 **Moffitt had just enough time to say a quick prayer before the jeep skimmed over the quicksand. The halftracks didn't hesitate to follow, obviously unaware of what was about to happen.**

 **The two heavy German vehicles that were on Tully's tail were quickly mired in the sticky wet sand and began to sink as they tried to power through it. Men from both halftracks jumped out, still not understanding what was happening, and were soon being rescued by their buddies still in the vehicles.**

 **Tully then made a beeline to help Hitch and Troy with the other two halftracks. Soon the Rat Patrol was driving away from two smoldering hulks.**

 **##################**

 **They kept going north, following the route they'd used the day before, then turned east. After about twenty-five kilometers, they'd found nothing and turned back to check west.**

 **It wasn't long before they came across tracks crisscrossing the sand. The jeeps stopped so Troy and Moffitt could check the tracks out. Troy sighed, "They're going in all directions. How do we know what to follow?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Difficult, but not impossible." He surveys the area. "Yes, there are tracks going in every direction. But, if you'll notice, there's a heavier concentration of tracks heading in a north westerly direction."**

 **Troy smiled. "So you're thinking that's the main route in and out of their camp."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes."**

" **Let's go find out." Before Troy got into the jeep he went to Tully and said, "Good job back there. How'd you know you wouldn't get stuck?"**

 **Tully grinned. "I didn't. But I figured it's like skipping a stone on a lake. It doesn't sink until it stops. And I was hopin' the halftracks were heavy enough to bog down and get stuck."**

 **##################**

 **In a little over an hour they were standing on a dune looking down on the German camp. Troy said, "We'll get the coordinates to Captain Miller and let him handle it."**

 **Moffitt lowered his binoculars. "He has enough men and equipment to do the job himself if he chooses to."**

 **Back at Miller's camp, the captain was ecstatic when he received the location of the enemy camp. "Excellent work, men. Lieutenant Jones and I will begin to coordinate a plan of action immediately."**

 **Troy said, "Glad we could help, captain. If there's nothing more you need us for, we'll start back to our base in the morning."**

" **No, sergeant, we can handle things from here. Thank you."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, after breakfast with Hitch, Tully said, "Since we got the jeeps ready to go when we got back, there's something I want to do before we leave."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Okay. Meet you in the motor pool."**

 **An hour later, Troy and Moffitt found Hitch waiting alone. Moffitt asked, "Where's Tully?"**

 **Hitch shrugged. "He said he had something to do."**

 **Troy looked at his watch. "Well, he'd better…"**

" **Here he comes now."**

 **They saw that the private was carrying a couple of things. Moffitt asked, "What have you there, Tully?"**

" **Signs." He turned one of them around. White paint spelled out the word "QUICKSAND". Tully said, "Thought we could stop at that oasis and set 'em up so no one else gets caught."**

" **Good thinking."**

 **Hitch joked, "You're just full of bright ideas lately. Are you trying to impress someone?"**

 **Tully grinned. "Nah, I just want to save people from the same sinking feeling I had."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch all groaned in unison, then Troy grinned and said, "Let's shake it."**


End file.
